Through a cat's eyes
by PoisonA
Summary: Lily has an unfortunate encounter with Snape and the result? She is turned into a cat! But there's more... What happens when James Potter finds her and proclaims her his pet? JamesLily fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my second fic I'm posting online. Although its another James/Lily fic it doesn't have anything to do with the other fic I wrote. In fact its quite different. Hope you like. :)

**Through a cat's eyes**

Chapter 1

Snowflakes descended lazily down, rapidly covering the ground in front of Hogwarts. Lily Evans smiled as she looked up at the falling spots of snow, holding up her hands to catch a few in her hands. It was a white icy world and the weather was cold and crisp but she liked it.

It was exactly two days before Christmas and this year she had chosen to stay at school during the holidays. Although she had told her mother that she needed the time to study for her coming N.E.W.T.s the real reason was obviously another: her sister. It was a pity really but ever since Lily had received her invitation letter to start attending Hogwarts, Petunia had made her sister's life a nightmare. If it wasn't for her parents, she would have already called her school, her new home. Moreover, she loved the peace and solitude that resided over the place in the holiday period not to mention the sumptuous Christmas feast which was a shame to miss.

She continued walking around the edge of the frozen lake in the direction of the Forbidden Forest when she heard someone talking in a threatening voice. Her head shot up as she took out her wand and started to walk cautiously in the direction of the voice. As she continued moving the voice grew louder and she recognized it immediately. A moment later, hidden behind some bushes, her suspicions were confirmed.

Severus Snape was holding what looked like a Gryffindor first year at wand-point and was threatening him to turn him into God knows what when Lily stood up from her hiding place and called out to him.

"That's enough Snape" she said, locking eyes with the Slytherin. "As Head Girl I want you to leave that boy alone or else you'll receive a detention together with the fifteen points you already lost your house. Not exactly a great Christmas present is it?"

Snape's eyes flashed with rage. "Couldn't you keep your busy head out of this mudblood?"

"Watch your tongue, Snape" she said, too tired of hearing him calling her 'mudblood' to be offended. "Ten more points from Slytherin for using offensive language and detention seeing that you're still holding that student at wand point."

She smiled mockingly at him knowing fully well that this would very likely provoke him. She was right and it was probably this notion that made her act the way she did. She saw him raising his wand, beginning to mutter the incantation and in that split second she knew what he was going to do.

"No!" she cried positioning herself in front of the first-year just as Snape sent his spell their way, hitting her full on.

For a moment she stood there frozen, looking at her attacker but then almost instantly Snape began to grow up, high above her. Even the trees and the Gryffindor student were getting bigger. She raised her hands to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming but to her horror she saw that they had turned into black paws.

She looked around her, frightened and saw that her surroundings had stopped growing. The other student had took the opportunity and ran off while the gigantic form of Snape was there laughing at her.

"What did you do to me!" she called out, but all she could hear was a bunch of high-pitched mewing and that's when realization suddenly hit her.

_He had turned her into a cat!_

"Turn me back!" she called out again but it was useless. All she heard was mewing and Snape's renewed laughter at her futile efforts to speak. She hissed at him, enraged. She didn't know what made her pity the boy in other situations but right now all she wanted to do was hex him into oblivion. However, he calmly pointed his wand at her, smirking.

"You know, that's what happens to people who like you stick their nose in other people's business, mudblood. Now let's see how Ms. Smart-ass Evans copes with being a cat. I don't think Dumbledore will help you now, certainly not in that state." He finished, laughing again. With one last evil look he walked away.

Lily suddenly shivered as she took in her situation. Reluctantly she had to admit that it was true what Snape had said. How the hell was she going to turn back to a normal 17 year old girl if all she could manage was high pitched mewing? No one knew she was a cat! No-one except Snape and -.

"Yes!" she cried aloud, although it was really a 'meow!' With a renewed burst of energy, she shook off the snow that fallen on her shoulders and ran towards where she thought was the castle. She had to find that Gryffindor student. He was her only chance of ever getting her normal life back. She still didn't know how she would convince him to help her but that came afterwards. She had to find him first.

Soon afterwards, she saw the front doors of the castle, impressed by the short time it had taken her to arrive there.

_Maybe it isn't that bad being a cat_, she thought but then she shook that thought away as she remembered all her friends, family and the things she still had to do in her life. She ran all the way up the front steps and stopped dead in front of the doors. They were closed!

She hadn't thought about that! She tried jumping up to reach the door knobs and pushing them open but it was all in vain. Panting slightly, she sat down on the cold ground, staring miserably at the wooden door in front of her as if willing it to open.

She had just stood up to try and find another way in when she heard voices again, chattering and cheerful.

She turned around and to her dismay she found herself face to face with the Marauders. She had forgotten they were staying at Hogwarts too. The boys had all stopped talking to stare at her.

Her black fur stood out in contrast to the whiteness of the snow and that together with the fact that she was standing right in front of the castle doors staring back at them seemed a little strange to them.

She was going to walk away but James Potter was too quick for her, catching her gently in his hands and lifting her at eye-level so that he could have a better look at her.

Her eyes, brilliant green struck him reminding him of _her_, the one person who he'd gladly give his life for, apart from Sirius obviously. As he looked at the little furball in his hands, he thought she was telling him something that he couldn't understand. However, he mentally shook himself. It was just a cat for god's sake!

"Uhh… Prongs?" said Sirius, waving a hand in front of his friend's eyes. "Still there mate?"

James looked at his friend and then back at the cat and smiled. He fondled her in his arms, wrapping her in his cloak to stop her from shivering. Without wanting to, Lily closed her eyes enjoying the warmth but at the same time embarrassed to be in the hands of a boy and surprised that her sworn enemy, James Potter, could be so kind.

He looked at her stroking her head lightly. "I think I'm gonna keep her." he said abruptly as if making a decision, walking suddenly towards the castle. After some time the others followed him.

"Keep her!" said Sirius bewildered. "Hey, hey! Since when have you taken a liking to cats? Honestly, I'm hurt." He pretended to be offended.

James snorted at him as they entered the castle while Lily wondered why Sirius would be offended.

"I dunno. It's just there's something about her…" said James.

Sirius now stood in front of him blocking his way. "Stop… What's all this? It's just a cat… and how do _you_ know it's a _her_?"

James side-stepped him and walked up towards the staircase. "I just know but maybe you'd like to check?" he said smirking, as he stopped at the foot of the stairs waiting for the others to catch up.

Peter sniggered as Sirius approached James. However, Lily angered at James' comment hissed and glared at Sirius as if daring him to touch her.

James laughed at her reaction. "I think that just about settles it."

"I don't think she likes you much, Padfoot.", said Remus, laughing too.

"I should think not" replied Sirius, climbing the stairs leaving them behind.

James looked at him amused and then looked at the cat his arms. "Ahh… don't mind him. He's just a little jealous. Come on let's get you near a fire."

He started to climb the stairs. Lily mewed at him, knowing that he was taking her to the place she had wanted to go in the first place.

"I think she likes you" said Remus, catching up with him. "What are you gonna name her?" They had reached a mutual agreement that it was a 'she' afterall.

"Lilykins" he said promptly.

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "You can't get her out of your mind, can you?"

"Nope and she never will." He said, almost seriously.

He could have sworn that he saw the cat rolling her eyes.

So what you think? REVIEW! Please..?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I'd like to thank all those who read the story and reviewed! I really really appreciate it. I didn't expect such a response. THANKS! Also, yes I know its kinda different but the idea just formed in my mind one day and Lily seems just right as a cat lol. Ok, here's the 2nd chapter like I promised. ;)

Chapter 2

Cuddled up in James' arms as she was, it was a while when Lily noticed that they were not going in the direction of the common-room. In fact they had only climbed two floors and when they turned a corner she realized that they were heading to the Head boy and girl living quarters. In all the panic and events that had happened that day she had forgotten that James was the Head boy and that he liked to invite the Marauders over on most days.

Panicking, she started to scrabble, trying to get out of James' arms much to the bewilderment of the boys. James held on even tighter to her, speaking softly.

"What's wrong Lilykins?" he said, confused.

"Let me go" she huffed, although obviously James only heard "Meow, Meooow Meow!"

The group stopped walking a little away from the entrance to the Head boy's quarters.

"That cat is weird" said Sirius, lightly.

"Nonsense" replied James, trying to keep Lily in his hands with difficulty.

"It's as if she wants to go somewhere else." said Remus.

Lily looked at him and mewed. Remus looked at the others startled.

"Yep. Weird" said Sirius, again earning a glare from James, who suddenly let out a yelp of pain and dropped Lily to the ground.

Once free, Lily, landing on her feet, sprinted away down the corridor leaving a very puzzled group. James looked at his hand; the marks of her small teeth were still visible on his hand.

Lily, still amazed and a little guilty at what she had done, was climbing up a staircase. She had to find the common room. She couldn't stay a cat all her life. Silently thanking the gods that the school was fairly deserted, she arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who looked down at the cat bemused.

"Hello little kitty. Did you get lost?" said the Fat Lady.

Lily was starting to get sick of all the sweet talk but now she yet again faced another problem. _How was she going to get in the common room?_

Half-heartedly she spoke out the password, _Perseverance_ but it only elicited a giggle from the Fat Lady.

"Awww.. aren't you the cutest kitty ever!"

Frustrated Lily started scratching at the bottom of the portrait furiously.

"Let me in" she pleaded but the Fat Lady just chuckled and said "Now, now… you be careful… don't you go and ruin my painting!"

Lily hung her head. Being a cat was starting to suck and she was starting to lose hope of ever finding that first year student. Slowly, she walked back down the corridor, trying to think of what she could do now. She could stay and wait outside the common room until someone came by but that could take ages since there was practically no-one left in the castle. Also, she reasoned, it was close to curfew and most of the remaining students were already inside.

_So much for being the Head Girl_, she thought sarcastically. To make matters worse, she was starting to get hungry and she was tired of running around. As miserable as she was she did the only thing she thought was appropriate. She curled down in a corner and felt herself going to sleep. Later, she was dimly aware that someone had lifted her off the ground but she was too tired to recognize who it was.

She awoke some time later but didn't open her eyes, savoring the sensation. She seemed to be lying on something comfortable and warm and above all, she smelled food! Twitching her ears up, she opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a cushion in front of a crackling fire in the Head Boy and Girl's common room. The Marauders were sitting on the sofa and the floor near her, eating their dinner and chatting. It was James who noticed she was awake.

"Oh look she's awake." he said reaching over and gripping her gently to place her on his lap. He scratched behind her ears and to her surprise she heard herself purring. Although a little embarrassed, his fingers had sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. _You mustn't let the animal take over you_, she reminded herself sternly.

James laughed. "You like that right Lilykins?"

"Where's Lily anyways?" said Remus, looking around. "Haven't seen her yet, since we came here."

"Probably still in the library, drowning herself in books" said Sirius, snorting.

It happened so quickly that Lily couldn't stop herself. She outstretched her paw and scratched Sirius, who was sitting next to James, on his cheek. Sirius stood up quickly, clutching his cheek where now there was a thin red slash.

"What the hell is wrong with that cat!" cried Sirius, while the others tried hard not to laugh out loud. "She nearly took my eye out!"

Although Lily was somewhat angered by his comment (She had never really liked him anyways), she hadn't meant to do that. It must have been the cat in her. James on the other hand was looking at her strangely.

"You better go and get it checked by Madam Pomfrey" Remus was telling Sirius. Sirius nodded and got out of the common room still glaring at Lily.

Lily on the other hand was thinking what would happen if James found out that 'Lilykins' was in fact her. She cringed when she thought how he would react if he found out that she had let herself be hexed by Snape.

_No, he mustn't know._ She had to turn back to normal before they started to get suspicious.

However at that moment, her stomach rumbled loudly. _Maybe tomorrow…_ she thought as she spotted Sirius's plate nearby.

Not able to contain herself any longer, she hurried over and started gulping down the contents, all thoughts of controlling the animal within forgotten.

"Whoa... someone's hungry" said James, amused.

"Sirius won't be too happy about that" said Remus, grinning mischievously.

-------

Poor Sirius lol Sorry if it's a little short… I'll write more next time. In the meantime, review pls! Tnks :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woo! Thanks a lot a lot a lot for all your comments! I tried to answer each and everyone personally, those who had a reply feature anyways. The others I'm thanking them here and the friends I know personally know how much I appreciate. Having said that, here's Chapter 3… ;)

Chapter 3

Lily's first night as a cat passed by fairly well. She was glad that James left her free to wonder wherever she went and so she had chosen to sleep on her own bed in her dorm, which was probably the safest choice seeing that Sirius was feeling particularly murderous when he returned from the Hospital Wing.

When she woke up the next morning, she passed quite a lot of time stretching and lazing about in the soft rays of the sun that were coming in between the curtains until she saw her reflection in the mirror and nearly fell off the bed. It was the first time she had really seen herself since she had been turned in a cat. Being a cat lover herself, Lily had to admit that she was not bad… not bad at all. She walked as close to the full length mirror as possible, her little nose touching that of her reflection examining each and every detail. It was so real that it shocked her.

_Yet, what did you expect?_ She asked herself.

That's when she noticed that James was observing her in the doorway, smiling at her. She turned around quickly as if caught doing something wrong which made him laugh. She decided that she liked the sound of his voice but then immediately reprimanded herself for thinking so.

He crouched down holding out his hands. "Come on Lilykins. Lily won't be too happy if she finds us nosing around her room.", he said, taking a furtive glance around the room to make sure the Head Girl wasn't there.

Lily had to smile inwardly at this. However, she didn't jump in his arms. Instead she walked right past him and out of the door, proudly with her tail in the air. James shrugged and stood up but before closing Lily's door, he took another look at the empty room. _Where was she?_

Later, down in the Great Hall which was nearly empty, Lily sat on the bench at the Gryffindor table, between James and Sirius. The latter kept giving her dark glances. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey the scratch on his cheek was now nothing but a memory.

"Did you have to bring _her_ down to breakfast?" asked Sirius, keeping his plate away from Lily as possible.

"Yes, she has to have her breakfast too.", said James handing Lily a piece of toast.

However Lily barely noticed. She was staring at the farther side of the Hall where a couple of students sat at the Slytherin table. One of them had greasy black hair, a hooked nose and was smirking at her. Sirius and James followed her gaze.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that this cat knows something about Snape that we don't" said Sirius, looking at Snape with as much hatred as it was humanely possible.

"Or maybe she's just dumbfounded that such a monstrosity actually exists" said James, which made the few Gryffindors sitting at the table laugh openly and almost choke on their food.

Lily was just calculating how deadly her cat claws could be when the Headmaster got down from the teacher's table and approached James. He was carrying a bundle of clothes and a wand in his hand, which with a jolt Lily recognized as her own. In all the confusion, she hadn't even noticed that she had left her belongings behind.

Dumbledore stopped in front of James.

"Mr. Potter, I wonder if I can have a word please."

Seeing that the Headmaster was being serious, the Head Boy nodded curtly and stood up, walking with the Head of School out of the Great Hall. Lily followed silently behind.

Once out of earshot, Dumbledore turned to James. "Hagrid found these clothes and wand just outside the Forbidden Forest early this morning."

When James showed that he was still confused as to what he was trying to tell him, Dumbledore grabbed the cloak and flashed a tiny badge on the side, which portrayed clearly the initials HG for Head Girl. James's eyes widened with understanding and then he frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That's what I was hoping you'd tell me.", said Dumbledore grimly. "Something must have happened out there yesterday, something that not even Ms. Evans could have expected."

Lily cringed again at this comment. _If only they knew…_

Dumbledore was speaking again. "When was the last time you saw her, James?"

James thought for a little and then said. "I think yesterday, at lunch in the Great Hall."

"I see" said Dumbledore. "and didn't it occur to you that something had happened when she didn't return to your living quarters yesterday evening?"

James bit his lip, a little embarrassed. "Sir, I did wonder about it but I just thought she was in the library studying and came in late. I didn't for one second think that something must have happened to her… I mean she's bright enough to take care of herself."

Dumbledore nodded again and sighed. "Nevermind. We're going to do a search around Hogwarts and the grounds. Hopefully we'll find she's just overslept at the library or was a victim of some prank or joke. I expect you to be part of the search party. The prefects will be in charge of the students for a while."

James noted that he didn't sound hopeful.

Lily had had enough. There they were talking about her when she was there right next to them! She grabbed at the Headmaster's robes, sinking her claws and tugging on to them, mewing loudly and trying to catch his eye.

He looked down and bent low to caress her. "What is this? Your new pet?" asked Dumbledore gently, surveying Lily over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes" said James, nodding. "Found her yesterday in front of the castle when we came from Hogsmeade. She's quite clever."

Lily mewed again looking Dumbledore in the eye, willing him to understand. He looked at her for a second and then stood up.

"Take good care of her" he told James, who in turn frowned and looked down at Lily, puzzled.

Dumbledore turned around to go away when he stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. You've got a student less to be in charge of. He's a Gryffindor, first-year, left this morning. Seemed to have changed his mind on staying here for the holidays."

James nodded absently his mind running over what the Headmaster had told him. Dumbledore walked away while Lily slumped down, ears drooping. That was the last stroke. Her hope of changing back had left the school and the Headmaster hadn't recognized her.

_Great, just great_, she thought bitterly.

----------

The castle was silent, almost eerily so. It was Christmas Eve; all the staff except the prefects were out searching for Lily, while most of the student body that was left at school was out enjoying the festivities and the free time. On the other hand, Lily Evans, cleverest witch of the year and Head Girl was stuck in the body of a cat without the faintest idea if she's ever going to turn back to how she was before.

She had considered trying to find her wand and try to turn herself back to human form but she dismissed it almost immediately. Besides wrecking the whole place she's proabably end up doing damage to herself and find herself in a worse situation.

She strolled aimlessly through the school until unexpectedly she found herself back in the Great Hall which seemed enormous as seen from her size. The Hall was empty except for a couple of students playing chess and Remus who was reading a book on a bench. Lily remembered that he had been left in charge of the students since he was a prefect.

She walked over to him and jumped lightly on the bench next to him. He looked at her and stroked her head, smiling.

"You worried for Lily too huh?" he said, noticing her drooping head. "I wish I knew what happened to her."

She put a paw on his arm and looked at him saying "It's me". He looked at her and for a moment she thought he had understood but then he closed his book and got up.

"You're right. I should go and search for her too. Maybe they've overlooked somewhere." With a light tap on her head he left the Great Hall, leaving her more miserable then ever.

She laid her head on her paws looking at the twelve traditional sparkling Christmas trees positioned around the Hall. They reminded her of their own tree back at home. She should have gone home as well this year. If she had gone home, this wouldn't have happened…

However then as she stared at one golden orb in particular she felt something stir in her… a need to go and have that orb…it was tempting her.. to play with it.. yes.. it was calling her…. She had to have it!

Without really knowing what she was doing, she jumped off the bench and approached the tree. She raised one paw tentatively but the globe was too smooth. Therefore she positioned herself on her hind legs and tugged at the globe with her two paws. Seconds later, the globe came free in her paws but it was too heavy, falling to the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

Almost immediately, someone mewed near the door. Lily looked up to see Mrs. Norris.

_What does that mangy old cat want now?_ She thought, annoyed. _They are all mine! She can't have them! All the nice sparkly balls... all mine._

Mrs. Norris walked quickly next to Lily. Seeing this as a threat and wanting to grab as many balls as possible, Lily took a deep breath and jumped on the tree.

_Yes!_, she thought jubilant, clinging on to the branches but a moment later Lily was hanging on for dear life; the tree had begun swaying to and fro.

A muffled voice, deep within her rational brain, told her that this was not a good thing.

Finally the tree started toppling over towards the ground. As if in slow motion, Lily saw Mrs. Norris open her mouth and start to run away but it was too late. Lily and the tree came crashing down on the other cat. The sound was deafening. The decorations shattered on the floor or just rolled around the entire span of the Hall.

Lily's last thought before blanking out were "Ooohh… pretty balls!"

---------

Umm.. did I overdo it? lol I just wanted to get my own back on Mrs. Norris .. meh.. Whoever reviews first gets a free cookie:P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok… again... THANKS a lot for your reviews.. I'm truly amazed at the response. To answer a few questions… yes that first year was indeed the one who Snape attacked, (sry if it wasn't all that clear) and my friend got the free cookie but since I got so many reviews I'll offer one to each and everyone of you lol . Chapter 4 yay

Chapter 4

"Is she going to be all right?" said a voice Lily recognized as James'.

"Oh, yes, yes. Nothing to worry abou'. She must 'av hit her head, that's all."

She tried to stand up but she was too tired. She opened her eyes and after a moment the fuzzy world around her came into focus. She was on the table in Hagrid's Hut. She tried to remember what had happened but she could only recall lots of coloured balls and a deafening crash.

Seeing that she was awake, James scooped her quickly in his arms thanked Hagrid and got out of the Hut, walking in the direction of the castle. It was dusk, the sky was overcast with clouds and it was starting to snow again.

"You gave me right a scare there Lilykins" said James, looking at her in his arms.

_He was worried about me_, she thought, feeling something she strongly suspected to be affection.

She looked up at him but now he was looking straight ahead, his mind clearly on other things. They walked up to the castle, up the staircases and right to their own common room in silence. James placed Lily gently on one of the cushions and then slumped down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, covering his eyes with one hand. He looked very tired, wearisome.

Something was telling her to go next to him. As if her legs had a mind of their own, she scrambled up lightly on his stomach and mewed. He peered from between his fingers and then smiling slightly, brought her close to his face.

"We've searched everywhere and yet it's as if she's disappeared" he said, thoughtfully. "I wonder if you know where she is."

He scratched Lily under her chin but then chuckling grimly at himself he said, "Huh... how would you know?"

After a while he sat up, putting Lily on his lap and continued "But you know the strangest thing? I found you the day Lily disappeared…"

Lily stood up straight looking at him. _Oh come on! You're so close!_

"You even remind me of her..." he was saying. "I wish I knew what happened. If she's hurt somewhere I wouldn't forgive myself."

He looked so sad that she felt sorry for him. _James Potter has got a heart after all_, she thought, snuggling closer to him.

He brought his arms around her, smiling ruefully as he looked at Christmas tree to his left. "If she somehow came back tomorrow she'd be the perfect Christmas present."

As she looked at him, all those times she had rejected him started appearing in front of her eyes.

_How come this boy, after so many rejections, after the way she had treated him all these years, after all that she did he still likes her?_

She had to admit that this year he had changed greatly; he had matured. Although he still made part of the Marauders and occasionally took part in some pranks, unexpectedly he had taken up his responsibilities as Head Boy with immediate effect. She couldn't deny that she liked this new James much better and right now she had just had proof that his feelings for her were more than real; she was his life. She took a moment for the weight of these thoughts to sink in.

She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past two days. She'd been turned into a cat, did things which she had deemed herself above and now had learned how much James Potter actually cared about her.

However right then, James places her on the sofa and stood up, heading towards his dorm. "Time to sleep" he said. "I'm knackered." He entered his bedroom, leaving her alone in front of the fire.

Something that James had said, lingered still in her mind.

_Could she make it back to human form by tomorrow? _

As much as she hated the idea of spending Christmas as a cat, somehow she doubted it. Sighing, she hopped off the sofa and went upstairs to the dorms. On the way to her room, she passed James'. He had left his door open and she took a peek inside. He was already asleep, sprawled on his bed with one hand under the pillow, breathing evenly.

She walked quietly into the room, smiling (if that is even possible for cats) at his ruffled never-neat hair which used to annoy the hell out of her before but which now surprisingly she found very cute.

She hopped silently on his bed, with the agility and smoothness that can only come with being a cat. She made her way towards him and settled down in the nook of his arm. The last thought before she slept was that she felt right at place there next to him, listening to his shallow breathing. Just right.

-------

The smell of roasted turkey and chicken wafting up through the castle and under the doors woke up Lily the next morning. Twitching her whiskers, she suddenly noticed how hungry she was. Then a moment later she remembered what day it was. Christmas!

She looked down at her body almost expecting to see her own but instead she saw the now familiar glistening black coat. Nevertheless she didn't let this put her down. Christmas was one of her favourite days of the year and if she didn't want to spend it sulking in a corner all alone, even if that meant she had to live yet another day in the body of a cat.

She turned her head to the sleeping form of James behind her. She walked over to his face and licked his cheek, surprised that she was _that_ happy. James immediately scrunched his face and woke up, looking at her.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Lilykins" he croaked out, but his eyes were smiling. He then sat up straight and noticed the pile of presents at the foot of his bed.

"Presents!" he said, all thoughts of sleep suddenly gone. He had just finished unwrapping his second present when there was a knock on the door.

James and Lily looked up to see the rest of the Marauders grouped around the door grinning. Then there was a lot of hugging and embracing and wishing of 'Happy Christmas' while Lily looked on, amused.

Sirius, Remus and Peter had brought their presents with them and then settled down on the bed and the carpet to open them together. Lily hopped off the bed to go to her room and try to open her own presents.

While she was leaving, she heard Remus say something like "I've found something else that will help us, James… we haven't used the map in ages!"

However just then she had entered her room and noticed her own small mountain of presents and she didn't really pay much attention to anything else. She had started scratching at the wrapping paper of the present on top of the pile when she noticed how silent the place had suddenly become. She flicked her head towards the door and found the Marauders staring back at her.

James had what looked like an old parchment open in his arms and was looking at her astounded. He looked down at the map and then back at her.

"I can't bloody believe this!" said Sirius, unconsciously rubbing his cheek.

"Lily?" asked James, still looking at her.

Sorry for not updating sooner… I had problems... Anyways review pls! You'd make my day :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes! Over hundred reviews! lol sorry but it's the first time this has happened and I'm kinda excited but it's obviously down to you reviewers who made it possible so THANKS! -gives everyone an extra large bar of chocolate- Here's the 5th chapter. :D

**Chapter 5**

_About time_, thought Lily as she surveyed them all grouped by the door of her bedroom.

James stepped forwards still holding the map in his hands and looking at her. Lily wondered what was on that piece of parchment and how they actually found out.

Sirius was still muttering something like "This is unbelievable…"

Remus was also shaking his head but then he said, "It has to be her… the map never lies."

"How the hell did you end up a cat?" said James, the first hints of a grin appearing on his face as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Lily gave him what she thought was the harshest glare as if to say '_how the heck am I supposed to answer that?'_ and '_who said I'm going to tell you?_'

James just chuckled at her expression. "Damn… I should have known… those eyes… those looks you gave me. You _were_ trying to tell me something after all!"

Lily mewed. _Yeah but its not much help now is it? Get on with it! Turn me back!_

James seemed to sense the urgency in her voice and still smiling; he took out his wand and raised it high above her head. Lily closed her eyes expectantly.

_Finally!_ she thought, but nothing happened.

Confused, she opened her eyes and looked at James. He had lowered his wand and was holding it loosely in his hand and grinning at her.

Lily grimaced, _Uh oh… I know that grin_. Somehow she knew he wouldn't let her off so easily.

After exchanging a look with Sirius who grinned back at him, James began speaking.

"You know when I told you about you being the perfect Christmas present?"

_Great_, she thought darkly. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Well I wasn't lying you know so how about… we make a deal. I turn you back into a cat and you go out with me."

Lily widened her eyes, angry. _How dare he! How could she have been fooled by him earlier? This was the same James all along! He was forcing her to go out with him! _

Well there was one thing Lily Evans hated and that was being forced into things.

Giving him one of her best deadliest glares, she jumped off the bed and headed out of the bedroom and down into the living room. Her mind was reeling. She knew that because of her pride she had threw away the chance of turning back to normal. However, somehow she knew James would not hold his deal; he would turn her back to a cat even if she didn't agree, wouldn't he?

"How stubborn can you get?"

Lily looked behind her and saw James descending the stairs. Remus, Peter and Sirius seemed to have stayed behind.

"You prefer to spend Christmas as a cat then go out with me?"

Lily was almost sure this was all talk; now he would relent and turn her back to normal while saying something witty as he usually did.

Instead he turned around and climbed the stairs again. "Well you better start getting used to it then, _Lilykins_."

She watched dumbfounded as he disappeared into his room. Then she looked at the fire.

An annoying voice in her head said, _Now what? What are you going to do smart head? _

From upstairs, she could hear the boys laughing and chattering as they continued to open their presents. She covered her ears with her paws to block out the sound. Her stomach grumbled hungrily.

------

"Are you really gonna let her stay a cat?" said Remus, frowning.

James thought a moment and then said smiling, "Nah… I just want to tease her a little."

"You go," said Sirius grinning and clapping James on his back.

The boys were back in James' room munching on sweets on his bed and carpet surrounded by wrapping paper and presents, oblivious to the fact that a pair of green eyes was watching them intently from the crack at the door.

"You know she's gonna hate you more than ever for this," said Remus, popping a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean in his mouth.

"I don't think she can hate me more than she already does," said James, his face falling.

Lily felt a pang of guilt as she watched him.

"Why can't she ever accept me for who I am?" he continued, thinking aloud.

"Because she's a girl" said Sirius, obviously thinking he's very clever. "and girls always want something more…"

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She was itching, hungry and she wanted to open her presents.

_Screw it_, she thought as she hurried into the room.

She mewed and they looked at her. She looked directly at James and motioned with her head for him to come outside the room. He seemed to understand and stood up, looking at her curiously. He followed her outside and closed the door. The he turned around to face her.

"What?" he said. "Changed your mind?"

She nodded grudgingly and his face split into an enormous grin.

"Does that mean you're going out with me, Evans?" he said, ecstatically.

Impatiently she nodded again. _Get on with it!_

He smiled satisfied, got out his wand and performed the counter-spell easily in one smooth motion. Immediately, Lily felt herself growing, the fur disappearing, her body stretching. However, just before the transformation was complete, she suddenly remembered something and panic-stricken she rushed into her room, her face glowing red. She was naked.

James Potter sauntered back in his room with a plastered goofy grin on his face.

-------

Once Lily had taken a shower, a lengthy one, dressed up, opened her presents and mastered the courage to go out of the room and face James, she went with him to visit the Headmaster at his office. Reluctantly, she recounted everything that had happened and what Snape had done. Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded but James could hardly contain himself. He was the mischievous prankster boy again and Lily wanted to smack him around the head. Dumbledore assured them that he would take measures to ensure that Snape pay for his deeds and he bid them goodbye to enjoy the Christmas feast, which was going to start soon.

James continued to grin stupidly as they got out of the Head's office and made their way towards the Great Hall. As she looked at him, Lily wanted to slap herself for accepting to go out with him but she had no choice. At least now she was back to normal and she was grateful that he had taken care of her in those last two days. Taking a deep breath, she decided she'd have to wade it out and see how it went.

James looked at her and spoke for the first time. "So how about tomorrow at ten?"

Lily looked at him, startled. "What?" Then she remembered the deal, and adjusted her face. "So soon!" For some reason, she felt nervous.

"Why? Were you busy tomorrow?" replied James, raising his eyebrow.

"N-no," she said, looking in front of her. "Tomorrow is fine."

"Good" said James, smiling.

Apart from the fact that they passed Mrs. Norris limping heavily on a bandaged leg, staring oddly at Lily, they reached the Great Hall uneventfully and in silence. They made their way towards the Gryffindor table where the rest of the Marauders were, staring expectantly at the golden plates in front of them. The smell of cooking was almost unbearable. Lily's stomach grumbled again. She blushed a little as the boys laughed at the sound. Sirius looked at her with a mixed expression.

"You owe me a dinner, Evans" he said cockily, after a while.

"I owe you nothing" said Lily promptly. "The food was there for the taking."

James laughed appreciatively but then silenced himself at a warning look from Sirius. Just then Dumbledore entered the Great Hall followed sullenly by a furious Snape, who gave the Gryffindor lot a dark look. James and Sirius returned the look with grandeur while Lily chose to turn his back to him.

Dumbledore took his place at the high table and simply said. "Let the feast begin."

Immediately all kinds of delicious sweet-smelling mouth-watering food appeared on the table. The students gratefully dug in. Lily who just then realized how actually hungry she was, took double helpings of everything.

James looked at her amused, thinking of what was to come. _Things were looking good_.

On the other side of the table, a clumsy Slytherin student tipped the contents of his plate on the person sitting next to him, which happened to be Snape.

James' face split in a wide grin yet again.

_Yep, very good indeed_, he thought happily.

-------

Sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy, I had writer's block and I wasn't really feeling too well. However, now I'm back so you should….. REVIEW! lol


	6. Chapter 6

So here I am… a year and 2 days later reading this story again and after much deliberation, I decided... to... end it like this... even though at the beginning it was meant to have more chapters. Now don't howl at me… I know you were expecting more and I must really, really thank you ALL for keeping through with this and reading it: THANKS. However, after re-reading it I thought that this story already had a fitting ending and to continue adding to it seemed a little artificial. So there you are, thanks for your reviews and keep your eyes open I may write and start posting another story soon!


End file.
